


Accepted!

by Toby1990 (Hermy1990)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Mystrade Prompt Challenge, happy drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 17:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermy1990/pseuds/Toby1990
Summary: For the Mystrade Prompt ChallengeYour dialogue:"How many have you had?"The circumstances...in the kitchenAnd you must use the word...proud





	Accepted!

*Sigh* Leaning against the front door, knackered after a long day at work, I close my eyes for a moment leaving the world outside for a minute, just so I can breathe, when I hear noises from the kitchen. I wander to the kitchen cautiously as Greg wasn't supposed to be home for another hour yet. Turning the corner I see him at the island with a glass of scotch in hand, looking pensive.

"Gregory? What's going on, why are you home so early?"

He looks up, a startled smile on his face and tears in his eyes. "Hey babe"

He gets up wobbling slightly, coming closer. He stumbles toward me almost falling over before I catch him.

"Woah love, how many have you had?" I huff as he collapses into my arms.

"I'm not sure, lost count" He grins blearily up at me. So.... Happy drinking then, I roll my eyes fondly.

"What's got into you I wonder? Hmm?" 

"I just heard back" His smile is blinding in it's intensity. "I got it!" he breathes as if he still can't believe it.

"Really? I never doubted you Darling. I'm so proud of you" I whisper while looking adoringly into his eyes.

"Thanks Posh. Thank you for being there for me through this" He kisses me softly.

On the island behind him sits the letter for his promotion. Accepted!


End file.
